The Cure
by SeaOfWisdom18
Summary: Katie and Travis. Travis and Katie. They think they hate each other. Or like each other. Or...No matter. Both are mentally lovesick. Dr.Chase and Dr.Stoll must treat their patients well. Before the lovebug strikes yet another two victims.


**After that sad Tratie fix, I decided to write a happier one!**

**Disclaimer: Y'all know what goes here, so why do I have to explain it 19 times?**

**Dr. Connor Stoll's patient**

Travis Stoll's diagnosis: no confidence, drives others insane.

**Mission: cure him of his heart break. Or his obsession with Adam Landy.**

"I'm serious, Connor! I mean, Adam has those intensifying purple eyes that girls swoon over!" Travis whimpered.

Connor Stoll rolled his eyes at his brother's remark.

"Oh, gods, we've been doing this for an hour, Travis!" Connor yelled back.

"I'm beginning to think you like him more than Katie does!"

Travis narrowed his eyes. He twitched his left hand and lunged for Connor.

"She does not like him!" Travis screamed.

Connor, fed up (and to be honest, a little scared) at his brother's actions, began to take charge.

"Get off or I swear the great pranking disaster of '08 will turn into the great mass murdering of '10!" Connor squirmed under Travis' hands, and finally, he was able to breathe.

"I'm sorry, bro." Travis sighed.

"It's just, look at him! Have you seen his abs?" Travis said.

Connor raised an eyebrow.

"No. What, you have?" Connor smirked.

"I'm not kidding, Connor! You could grill a burger on those things!" Travis lifted up his shirt.

"You'd think years of monster training would make me more fit than that mortal, but Apparently not!"

Travis hung his head in shame.

"I have the body of a de-stuffed scarecrow."

Connor couldn't help but snicker at his brother's figurative language.

"He's like, perfect for her, but I will never be an Adam Landy, will I?"

Connor rubbed his temples in annoyance. "Think happy thoughts, Connor." He slowly breathed in and out.

"Pranking the Demeter cabin, yeah! Or planting some killer bunnies in the Poseidon cabin, or-

"And he has that jet black hair that just billows in the wi-

"CONNOR STOLL COME HERE RIGHT THIS MOMENT, OR I SWEAR I WILL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY!" the sound of an angry Clarisse was music to his ears.

Getting killed never sounded so good.

Connor jumped up.

"Well, it was nice talking to ya, bro, but Clarisse has a dagger and it has my name on it.

To say a few parting words, I know you like Katie, and Katie obviously hates you, so good luck!"

Travis furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait Connor!" but He could already hear Connor's blood curdling screams.

He slumped his shoulders and curled back up in his bed.

**Katie's diagnosis: denial, but not really.**

Dr. Annabeth Chase's mission; get her out of this freaking annoying depression!

"See?"

Annabeth did see. Michelle Tam opened the Demeter cabin door to reveal Katie Gardner curling up in bed with her iPod.

"Oh. I do see." Annabeth said calmly.

Michelle closed the door and saluted Annabeth.

"Aphrodite have mercy, Dr. Chase." Michelle whispered.

Annabeth walked near Katie's bunk.

"Katie?" she said softly. Katie looked up, and to be honest, Annabeth liked it much better when her face was buried underneath her blankets.

Her face was pale, as if they hadn't seen sunlight before. Her once shining caramel eyes had dulled into a muddy brown.

"Hi, Katie!" Annabeth said cheerfully.

"GO AWAY OR I SWEAR I WILL CHOKE YOU WITH MY VINES!" Katie bellowed.

Annabeth smiled nervously. "Well, I'll come back tomorrow, and remember, Dr. Chase will always be with you and all that...bye!" With that, Annabeth fled out the door.

_The next day._

"And he has that charming smile that makes you melt, and his olive skin is so evenly tanned, and-"

Connor twitched his eye. Talking to Travis was getting harder every day. They were talking about how toothpaste was made, and all was going fine, until Connor brought up "Crest".

After, Travis blinked twice and started ranting about how Adam used Crest everyday, and how white his teeth were.

Connor nodded absentmindedly, and started to doze off.

"And the worst thing, he asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend today."

That woke Connor up right away.

"Really, now?" Connor smirked.

Travis raised an eyebrow. "Yes..." he said slowly.

Connor stood up and ran out the door.

"Wait Connor!" Travis yelled.

But it was too late. Connor was already halfway across camp.

Travis pouted and curled back up in his bed.

_In the Big house_

"Annabeth!" Connor yelled.

"Connor!" she yelled back.

Both campers held a wooden clipboard in their hands.

"Ok. Travis is obsessed with Adam Landy, and he has no self confidence whatsoever." Connor wheezed.

"Katie was really scary, so I didn't get anything out of her." Annabeth responded.

"Wait." she said. "No self confidence? what-?"

Connor pulled out a a recorder from his back pocket.

_Crackle crackle- "Have you seen his abs? _

_No. What, you have._

_I'm not kidding, Conner! You could grill a burger on those things!_

Annabeth snorted with laughter.

_I have the body of a de-stuffed scarecrow._

_Crackle crackle crackle- So how do you think toothpaste is made, Travis?_

_I Don't know. How do they make it all Minty, though?_

_Gum paste._

_That doesn't make any sense._

_Hey, which is your favorite toothpaste? Mine's Crest._

_Crest? Crest! Oh, it's true then!_

_What's true?_

_Adam Landy uses Crest, and he has that smile that makes you melt, and his olive skin is so evenly tanned, and-crackle crackle_

By now, Annabeth was rolling on the floor laughing (heh rofl).

"Sooooo what did you get from Katie?" Connor asked when Annabeth had finally calmed down.

"Well..."

_Crackle crackle- "GO AWAY OR I SWEAR I WILL CHOKE YOU WITH MY VINES!" crackle crackle._

"Oh..." was all that Connor could say.

"So, how should we-" Annabeth didn't get to finish, for She heard a scream emanating from the Demeter cabin. _Katie._

Annabeth rushed out the door. "Just go back to Travis and get some juice!" she said.

"Hey *huff* Katie." she wheezed.

"Stupid!" Katie screeched.

Annabeth sat down next to Katie.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly.

Katie took a deep breath.

"Adam Landy asked me out today." she said.

Annabeth smiled. "That's great. Katie!" she squealed.

Katie huffed. "I know. I should be happy, and I wanted to say yes, but something was stopping me..." Katie moaned.

"Stupid stupid stupid!" she yelled into her pillow.

"It's another guy, isn't it?" Annabeth said.

Katie blushed. "No it's- I mean, yeah but I'm- I mean no there- but he supposed to- I hate him and- cause it's...no?" she replied hastily.

Annabeth smirked. "Yeah, whatever you say, Gardner." she said.

"But why were you screaming stupid to the ceiling?"

Katie sighed. "I don't know, I was just agitated. See, after Adam asked me out, I walked to the Big house, where Laine and Travis were. She asked him out, and I'll bet all my gold drachmas he said yes, that player!" Katie screamed the last word.

_"So Connor and I were right!" _Annabeth thought.

"Would the boy happen to be...Travis Stoll?" Annabeth asked slyly.

Katie played with a lock of her hair. "No! no at all, I hate him!" she screamed.

Annabeth shifted positions, and her leg hit something. _An iPod._

She grabbed the iPod and Katie widened her eyes.

"You don't want to touch that." Katie exclaimed, taking away the iPod and putting it in her pocket."

Annabeth shrugged and hugged Katie.

"Well, if you ever need anything, tell me, okay?" she said.

Katie nodded and turned around to go to the restroom.

Outside the cabin, Annabeth smirked and twirled the iPod in her hand.

"Too easy." she said.

_In the Hermes cabin_

"So, bro, why so sad?" Connor said.

Travis sat up. "I don't know. I was walking down the street when out of the corner of my eye I saw-"

"A pretty little thang approaching me, she said I never seen a man, who looks so alone could ya use a little company, if you pay the right-" Connor interrupted.

Travis cut him off. "No, I wasn't singing, I was talking!" he yelled.

Connor shrugged. "You were practically begging for me to sing Ain't no rest for the wicked." he stated.

"No, but I saw Adam ask Katie out," Travis moaned.

"And she probably said yes!" he said.

"But I thought Laine asked _you _out earlier?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, but I rejected..." Travis hung his head and slumped his shoulders.

Besides, I'm sad that Adam asked Katie out."

Connor raised his eyebrow. "Are you sad because you wanted to be in Adam's spot, or Katie's?" Connor stifled a laugh.

Travis' eyes darkened. "That was not funny, Connor." he said.

Connor laughed. "Sorry, it's just-"

"Get out." Travis twitched his hand.

"But bro, I was just ki-"

"Get out. Now.

Connor gulped and ran to the Athena cabin.

"He kicked you out?" Annabeth said, chuckling.

Connor huffed. "Not funny, Annabeth." he said.

"Well, anyways, I managed to get Katie's iPod, and I don't see why she didn't want me to look at it." Annabeth handed iPod to Connor, who examined it.

"ANNABETH!" Connor roared all of a sudden.

"What?" she ask calmly. Her yes frantically searched the room. "Is it a spider?" she asked nervously. "Please gods don't let it be a spider..."

"No!" Connor said. "Look." Connor flipped the green iPod over, to reveal very small letters scratched into the back.

_KG+TS_

Annabeth but her lip and smiled evilly.

Soon, Connor followed suit.

"You realize what we have to do, right?" Connor asked.

Annabeth smiled, and widened her eyes. "KILL THAT SPIDER!" she yelled. Connor rolled his eyes and screamed when he saw how big it was.

They both jumped onto the bed, holding on for dear life.

**The cure: Give the patients what they want.**

"No!" Katie mumbled.

"You are coming out for fresh air whether you lie it or not!" Annabeth screeched.

"Mrh! Mrpmmphh! Mrhmmm!" Annabeth slung the sack over her shoulder and ignored the stares from many campers.

"Shut up, Katie!" Annabeth hissed.

A Couple minutes later, Annabeth could see Connor with a similar brown sack.

They waved and smiled at each other.

"You got object A?" he whispered.

Annabeth nodded. "You have object B?" she asked. He nodded as well.

The two picked up the sacks and walked over to the cage and untied the sacks.

Katie and Travis were released. Katie looked around frantically, and shook the metal bars.

"What the Hades?" she yelled.

Annabeth and Connor shook their heads."You won't be getting out until you get what you want." she said.

While the two figures slowly disappeared. Katie huffed and sat down.

"So..." Travis said awkwardly.

"Wanna play 20 questions?" he asked.

He could hint a small smile on Katie's lips, but it was replaced by a growl.

"I don't want to know anything about you." she hissed.

Several minutes passed before Travis spoke.

(I made all this stuff up, by the way.)

"I was born in San Francisco, but moved here as soon as my mom told me I was a demigod." he said softly.

"I love corn on the cob. I despise raw tomatoes, cauliflower, and Connor." at the last comment, Katie chuckled.

"I was born in Montgomery, Alabama." Katie responded.

"I like corn too, and I hate broccoli, Connor, and cereal." Travis gasped.

"You hate...cereal?" he whispered the last word. Katie nodded.

"But your mom is Demeter!" Travis exclaimed.

Katie shrugged. "I had too much of it when I was little." she said simply.

Suddenly, the cage door swung open.

Travis stood up and offered a hand. "Wanna take a walk with me?" he said.

Katie smiled and took his hand. "I would love to." she responded.

_7 years later_

Katie and Travis were at a nearby Starbucks, when he got down on one knee and tied his shoe.

"Hurry, Travis! You said we would do something special for our seven year anniversary!" Katie said a little too loudly.

Travis smirked. "Oh, trust me. what I plan to do is going to be very special." he said.

Travis tied his right shoe and took out a box.

" Look!" he exclaimed. "Demeter is right outside!" Katie looked behind her, and when she turned back, she fell on the floor. She noticed Travis was still on one knee.

Only this time, in his hands weren't dirty shoelaces. It was a ring.

Travis stood up and placed the ring on her finger.

"Wanna marry me?" he said, while sticking his hand out.

Katie smiled and took his hand. "I would love to."

_5 years later._

"what?"Travis asked.

For a moment, Katie was scare that he might walk out on her.

Travis looked confused. "How did it get in there?" he stammered.

Katie couldn't help but smirk at his childish question, so to lighten the mood…

"Go back to the fifth grade, watch the "video" and you can tell me." Katie joked.

Travis, however, looked dead serious.

Then his face lit up.

"I'm going to be a father!" he exclaimed.

Travis looked at Katie. "I am the father, right?"

Katie scoffed. "No, Percy's the father." She meant to say Nico, but hey, Percy was Travis' best friend and husband to Annabeth.

Travis looked enraged, but his face quickly relaxed. "You were joking." Katie nodded.

Travis smiled and offered his hand.

"Wanna go take a visit to the doctor's and see how he's doing?" Travis asked.

Katie smiled and took his hand. "I'd love to."

Katie dropped Travis' hand. "Wait." She said. "You said he." Katie's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know its gender, hmm?"

_Aww, crap, think fast Travis!_

**Yes. Think fast. Hehehe. Just a sweet little oneshot. You thought I was gonna end with the I'd love to, but Travis is always put in the hot spot, so why change tradition?**

**Love,**

**Seaofwsidom18**


End file.
